Only A Stranger
by DeathOfDeaths
Summary: When Spirit Mistfall moves to the city she goes to Panem High and meets new friends and new enemies always getting in trouble on the way, will Cato get what he wants and get her in bed? Or will he just be settling for a friend? I suck at summaries read and find out.


**A/N: I don't own The Hunger Games; All credit and characters go to Suzanne Collins.**

Cato's P.O.V:

I stare at the new girl she's beautiful, I'm going to get her in bed with me before the end of this term and that's a fact. Peeta Mellark, Gale Hawthorne Finnick Odair and Marvel..whatever is last name is stand next to me as she walks past Finnick pulls a dashing smile onto his face, Gale just winks at her Marvel lets out a wolf whistle and Peeta smirks at her she looks to Finnick the most obviously because he loves to flirt with people. When she walks off I slap the lot upside their heads, Finnick runs over to the girl she turns in shock her dark red hair falls over her shoulders elegantly as she stares in shock Finnick must've hit several kids because the mocking comment she says is amusing "Oh! Over there! You missed that kid!" Finnick pulls a smirk onto his face resting his finger under her chin she edges closer to him he's shocked at how strong she is because the next thing Finnick knows he's on the ground pinned down by the girl with only her foot "Darlin' you're messing with a girl who could kill you" with that she struts off waving to me Marvel Peeta and Gale we all wave slightly before rushing over towards Finnick trying to help him up but he's seriously heavy. We sit in class the new girl sits in front of me the teacher runs in squealing as she sees the new girl,

"Up up up! Introduce yourself to us my darling!" she squeals the girl stands up beckons her forwards "Come here" she walks up to sitting on her desk boredly,

"I'm Spirit and I'm better than the lot of you" she says this makes a lot of boys wolf whistle Glimmer just rolls her eyes Foxface claps her hands with Katniss Everdeen Johanna Mason and Annie Cresta.

Spirit's P.O.V:

I strut back to my seat the boy I flipped in the corridor has an ice pack to his head I look up to the teacher she's busy writing something on the white-board which is all high tech so I lean over to him "Dude are ya' alright?" I ask keeping my eyes on at all times the boy glares at me nodding quietly "You're Finnick right?" he nods again a smirk lifting on his face. The lesson is over quickly I walk down the corridor towards the outside the cheerleaders strut over towards me blocking my way "Get out of my way before I throw you out of the way! Sluts!" I hiss at them they scream in fright sprinting off since I slammed my foot forwards I walk outside a few other girls walk over towards me "Lemme guess, ya' want me to join some amazing club!"

"No way dudette, I'm Johanna" the girl with dark brown hair says then gesturing to her friends to introduce theirselves "And these are my friends"

"I'm Katniss Everdeen" the girl who has similar hair - color wise - to Johanna she leans against a tree whistling quietly the birds copy her whistle

"I'm Foxface" the girl with ginger hair says she has fox like features with her face she looks sly and cunning and I'm sure she is "Alice in other words" I nod slowly she does remind me of a fox a little.

"I'm Annie Cresta!" another girl with dark brown hair I nod Johanna growls as some popular girls walk past "Do ya' like Panem High so far?"

"It's alright, I flipped a dude in the corridor for trying to flirt with me" I say they break with laughter and I smirk quietly "His friends were pretty cute"

"Why thank you!" a voice says from behind I widen my eyes spinning around to see who the voice belongs to, it belongs to a boy with musty brown hair "What's wrong? Never seen a boy before?"

"What's wrong? Never seen somebody who's better than you?" Johanna chimes in we all let out an 'ooo' the boy with musty hair growls at us all loudly "Katniss do ya' have any other insults?"

"Oh! Oh! Hey Marvel! You're extremely cute! Wait..wait..I thought you were Marvel who won that basketball game..and became all famous..my bad" Katniss squeaks we all laugh loudly at the boy with musty hair who I assume is Marvel his friends walk over and I see Finnick "Oh here comes the sad band"

"Come on Spirit!" Annie chimes mimicing Finnick's voice I bite my lip we all walk off our strut shows we mean buisness "Do ya' wanna come over Spirit?"

"Sure, I just moved into the neighborhood" I say they all let out a gasp as if to say 'Ya' don't say!' we all laugh loudly hopping into Johanna's car me and Annie yell loudly as Johanna speeds down the street just under the limit Foxface lets out a yell as well Katniss holds her arms in the air we stop outside a house with an epic U-turn "Do ya' guys have skills in free-running and parkour?" they all nod I throw them a few cans of spray paint "Watch and learn girls" I say whilst skipping up to the cars that the boys from Panem High got out of they're all chilling around on their front porches Johanna yells loudly whilst Katniss Foxface and Annie yell loudly and wave their arms in the air I hop onto the hood of the most epic looking car the boys look up slowly "Hey dudes! Nice cars, it'd be a shame and all if shit happened to them" I say showing them the spray can they all stand up yelling loudly to stay away I spray a large black cross on the hood and the window they all yell at me I run up the window flipping elegantly landing on my feet "La la la la! Like a boss! La la la!" I yell Johanna yells at me to watch out I look around and see the boy with blonde hair who's called Cato walking towards me I gulp sprinting down the road quickly "Dudettes hide me!" I yell at the girls they all sprint off towards Johanna's house I yelp stalking them they lock me out "Let me in!" I yell banging on the door they all laugh loudly yelling 'Good luck' Cato Marvel Finnick and..somebody else I believe his name is Peeta walk towards me "Ya' I have to go! See ya'!" I walk off slowly,

"No no, we know that excuse bitch" Marvel hisses grabbing me I try to pull away but of course they're stronger than me "Cato what're we going to do to her?" Cato shrugs simply I feel a shove coming to me and dodge to the side as I twist from his grip epicly my little sister squeals with joy as she sees me but slowly turns away as she sees I'm busy "Smart kid.." Marvel says slightly shocked,

"Marvel!" Cato snarls as I slowly step away from them Cato and Finnick grab me tightly, the next minute I'm locked in a room with Finnick..brilliant.

**A/N: HA cliff hanger haters? :) I hope you enjoyed it, sorry if it's a little short..**

**Cato: That's what she said.**

**Get lost..**

**Cato: Nah, Finnick will so bang Spirit it's so obvious.**

**NO, what are you physic? O_O**

**Cato: MAYBE...**

**Sorry for typo's as well I sometimes..mess up?**

**Cato: Like you do in bed..**

**SHUT UP.**


End file.
